Girl in Game
by Stygian Ivy
Summary: Luna ist der Mond, der jeden hypnotisiert. Sie ist Ebbe und Flut. Sie ist Leidenschaft. Achtung: alt x jung, wer das nicht mag, der soll's gar nicht erst anklicken.


"Ms Lovegood, schön dass Sie gekommen sind. Zitronenbonbon?"

Ihre zierliche Gestalt wertete sogleich die ausladenen Räumlichkeiten auf. Fast lautlos kam sie zur Tür hinein. Ihr Pullover aus grüner Wolle hatte künstliche Laufmaschen und darunter trug sie ein weißes, ärmelloses Oberteil. Ihre Beine bedeckten kamillengelbe Leggins, doch ging sie barfuß. Die hellblonden, langen Haare zeichneten sich weich um ihr blasses Gesicht, aus dem ihn kluge, dennoch etwas wirre Augen entgegenschauten.

"Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Luna, Professor Dumbeldore", bat sie ihn mit ihrem leisen Sopran.

"Luna, setz dich doch, Liebes", sagte er väterlich zu ihr und schob ihr dann die Schüssel mit den berühmt berüchtigten Süßigkeiten zu. Doch sie lehnte dankend ab, indem sie die Hand hob und ihren Kopf leicht schräg hielt, sodass ihr Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

Belehrend hob sie an: "Aber Professor, wissen Sie denn nicht, dass dort Kribbles wohnen? Sie lieben die Säure und den Zucker. Das erschien vor 17 Tagen im Klitterer."

"Was du nicht sagst! Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Dann erkläre ich hiermit diese Silberschüssel zum unangefochtenem Lebensraum der Kribbles." Das entlockte Luna ein seltsames Lächeln, so als ob sie Erbarmen zeigte. "Na, dann probiere wenigstens einen Schluck von den gesüßten Wein, den ich heute aus den drei Besen mitgenommen habe. Madam Rosmerta hat ihn mir wärmstens Empfohlen." Damit stand er auf, ging zu einem Schrank, um die darauf stehende Weinkaraffe zu schwenken und in ein hochstieliges Glas einzuschenken.

"Ich dachte, Sie wären ins Ministerium geflogen, weil man Sie dort braucht", sprach Luna und nahm das ihr angebotene Glas an. Dumbledore hob die struppigen Augenbrauen. "Wer behauptet das, mein Kind?", fragte er gütig. Sie nippte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: "Harry Potter, Sir."

"Ach ja, der junge Harry...", setzte er an, "Ein tapferer Junge mit mutigem Herzen, jedoch manchmal etwas übereifrig. Wie du siehst, bin ich hier und nicht im Ministerium."

Sie setzte das Glas an ihre blassrosa Lippen und trank es mit kleinen Schlucken aus. Er schenkte ihr automatisch nach. "Dann sagen Sie, Professor, weshalb wollten Sie mich sprechen? Ich war gerade dabei die Thestrale im Mondschein zu beobachten, als die Elfe mir die Nachricht brachte."

Der alte Mann ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit. Er zupfte seinen langen Bart zurecht, den er im Gürtel zu stecken hatte, lehnte sich auf seinem großen, schweren Stuhl aus Eichenholz zurück und musterte das Mädchen.

"Es sind Ferien, Liebes. Während die anderen, die nicht zu ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren sind, zusammen etwas unternehmen, sehe ich dich die ganze Zeit nur allein. Hast du denn keine Freunde, Kind?"

Widererwartend vertrübte sich ihr Blick nicht. Die Worte machten sie in keinerleiweise traurig, noch berührten sie sie. Sie schaute einige Momente gedankenverloren zu den bunt verpackten Behausungen der Kribbles, lächelte wieder ihr typisches Lächeln und schaute dann auf.

"Manchmal lese ich zusammen mit Ginny den Klitterer und rede mit ihr. Doch sie ist momentan im Fuchsbau", erklärte sie gnädig. "Und warum bist du nicht bei deinem Vater?", setzte der Schulleiter nach. "Weil er gerade für den Klitterer nachforscht. Er hat eine neue Spezies gefunden: Die Hiriks. Doch leider sind sie allergisch gegen Mädchenduft und fallen tot um, wenn eines in ihre Nähe kommt. Deswegen konnte ich nicht mit."

Etwas veränderte sich mit Dumbledore. Unmerklich ging ein Ziehen durch sein Gesicht. Nur ganz kurz, kaum erwähnenswert. Er übertönte es mit einem Lächeln. "Du solltest dich für die anderen mehr öffnen."

Sie sah ihn unverwandt an aber erst, nachdem sie den Wein im Glas in einen Strudel gewandelt hatte, in dem sie kreisende Bewegungen ausführte. "Öffnen, Sir?", ihr hypnotischer Blick wurde vom wirbelnden Wein auf merkwürdige Weise unterstrichen. "Ja, auf die anderen zugehen, mit ihnen reden, Dinge mit ihnen unternehmen." Das Wort hing im Raum wie der massige Kronleuchter. "Dinge?", hakte sie nach. Der Schulleiter beobachtete zufrieden, wie ihre Augen immer dunkler wurden, da die Pupillen sich weiteten. "Ja, Dinge, mein Kind, die dir gefallen. Die du gern machst und dir Freude bereiten." Wieder lächelte er, doch diesmal war es anders.

"Warum", und damit beugte er sich nach vorn und stützte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen auf der Tischkante ab, "fängst du nicht heute damit an?" Sein Blick durch die Halbmondbrille war klar und lüstern. Luna ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen. Mit ihrer filigranen Hand strich sie sich die verirrten Strähnen hinters Ohr. Ihre hellen, kaum sichtbaren Augenbrauen kräuselten sich leicht, während sie nachdachte.

"Sie haben etwas in den Wein getan", stellte sie trocken fest. Die Antwort darauf war kurz und ehrlich: "Ja, das habe ich." "Warum?" Ihr Blick verschwamm ein wenig, fand aber nach Kurzem Dumbledores Augen. "Einen alten Mann wie mir fehlen die Abende des Vergnügens", erwiderte er darauf. Sie ließ nicht locker. "Was meinen Sie damit, Sir?"

"Ich begehre dich. Deine ganze Person. Deinen Charakter. Deinen Körper. Einfach alles an dir." Der Wortkronleuchter bekam jetzt noch Glasornamente, die im Schweigen wie wild funkelten.

Sie stand auf - langsam, weil ihr schwummrig war. Vorsichtig, mit den Fingern leicht über die hölzerne Schreibtischplatte streichend, näherte sie sich ihrem Schulleiter, setzte sich kurz vor ihm auf die Tischkante. Dabei berührte ihr Bein, was ab dem Knie nackt war, seine Robe. Gespannte Stille.

"Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?", verließen diese zuckersüßen Worte ihren kleinen Mund. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so überaus reizvoll reagierst, Liebes", flüsterte er und strich dabei mit seinen Fingern zart über ihre erröteten Wangen.

"Wir heißen nicht grundlos Lovegood. Wir glauben an den Menschen als Verkörperung der Leidenschaft. Vielleicht müssen Sie sich erst öffnen, Professor", neckte sie ihn leicht. "Verzeih mir das bitte. Ich bin alt und dadurch vielleicht etwas konservativ im Denken." Sie lächelte und schwankte nun doller. Dumbledore verfluchte innerlich, dass er sie betäubt hatte und fing sie auf, als sie zu fallen drohte.

Langsam glitt sie seinen Körper hinab, weil ihre Beine nachgaben, doch als sie nach oben sah, lächelte sie süffisant. Ihre zierlichen Finger suchten den Saum der Robe und krochen seine nackten Beine empor. Er hielt die Luft an und konnte das immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass das gerade passierte. Er hatte sich das anders zurechtgelegt: Den Wein, die einseitige Leidenschaft, einen Trunk, der sie vergessen ließ und eine Elfe, die bis zu ihrem Lebensende schweigen würde.

Doch nun belebten ihre kleinen und leicht kalten Hände seinen alten Schwengel zum neuen Leben. So stramm stand er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sie rutschte in den nach hinten verschlossenen Fußraum seines Schreibtisches, sodass er sich besser anlehnen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Dieses Bild musste er in Erinnerung behalten!

Sie hatte sich auf ihre Knie gestellt und die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel abgestützt. Die Robe befand sich aufgerollt an seinem Bauch. Ihr blondes Haar breitete sich fließend auf seinen haarigen, dünnen Beinen aus, während sie seinen Penis in ihre Richtung drückte und ihn forschend in den Mund nahm.

Er stöhnte auf und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Alles ohne Zauber. Womit war dieses Mädchen nur gewickelt worden? Sie begann fordernd zu saugen. Ihre Zunge bearbeitete die Eichel, manchmal mit Unterstützung ihrer neckischen kleinen Zähne. Dumbledore verlor das Gefühl von Zeit und Raum, wusste aber schlagartig, wer, wann und wo er war, als es forsch an der großen Doppeltür klopfte.

Schnell schob er Luna weiter unter den Schreibtisch und warf seine Robe über sie. Mit seinen Zauberstab ließ er das benutzte Glas und die Karaffe zum Schrank schweben und stellte den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch wieder an Ort und Stelle. Luna dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören, was ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

"Herein", sagte er eindeutig etwas zu gepresst und es erschien Minerva McGonagall, die strenge Hausleiterin der Griffendors und stellvertretender Direktor Hogwarts. Überrascht zog sie ihre schmalen Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich dachte, Sie wären längst im Ministerium, Professor, nach dieser eilenden Eule heute morgen." Ihre Stimme klang leicht vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich bin so gut wie auf dem Weg dorthin. Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zuvor zu erledigen, ehe ich zu meinen Besen kann. Also bitte stören Sie mich nicht weiter, damit ich nicht unnötig Zeit verliere, Minerva." Er presste das mit aller Mühe hinaus, da Luna ihn unter der blanken Tischfläche neckte und reizte, doch kam ihm dieser Unterton zu Gute und verlieh seinen Worten äußersten Nachdruck.

Verwirrt und nachdenklich schaute sie ihn noch einige Momente an, bis sie mit einem Nicken sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Sie steckte noch einmal kurz ihren Kopf hinein. "Bis heute Nacht?" Er nickte. Sie schenkte ihm ihrerseits ein süffisantes Lächeln und verschwand damit endgültig.

Luna kam wieder zum Vorschein. Unter der Robe hatte sich Hitze angestaut, sodass sie rosig im Gesicht war. Außerdem waren ihre Haare wild durcheinander. Sie leckte sich die Lippen. "Sie haben anscheinend doch nicht so wenig Leidenschaft, wie sie behauptet haben", stellte sie fest, dabei kneteten ihre fähigen Hände seine Hoden. "Anscheinend", antwortete er nur abweisend.

Um das Thema zu wechseln, zog er das Mädchen an den Schultern hoch, in dem mit seinen Händen ihr unter die Achseln griff und vor sich auf den Tisch setzte. Lange schaute er sie nur an, fuhr mit seiner Hand in der Luft ihre Konturen nach, ohne sie dabei zu berühren. Dann hauchte er: "Zieh dich aus."

Langsam kam sie daraufhin in Bewegung. Sie war nicht nur leicht schläfrig, sondern auch angetrunken. Ihre Arme kreuzten sich nach unten und zogen den Saum ihres grünen Wollpullovers mit den künstlichen Laufmaschen über ihren Kopf. Dabei verfingen sich ihre Haare darin und sie fing vergnügt an zu lachen.

Der Schulleiter half ihr geduldig dabei, sich von den Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Beinahe andächtig zog er ihr weißes Höschen mit rosa Blumen über ihre Hüfte und Knie hinab zu den Fußknöcheln, bis es zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden landete.

Ihr Körper war wunderschön. Die Haut war milchweiß und glänzte matt mit weichen Konturen. Ihre Glieder waren fein gebaut und filligran. Sie legte sich von alleine auf den Rücken, sodass ihre Beine ab den Knien vor ihm vom Tisch runterhingen. Ihre Arme hatte sie rechts und links neben ihren Kopf positioniert. Ihr Haar ergoss sich überall auf den Tisch. Lag auf ihrer kleinen Knospenbrust, auf ihren Oberarmen, der Tischplatte und hing hinunter.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zur zweiten Stelle, wo Haar wuchs. Als er mit den Fingern zwischen ihre rosigen Lippen fuhr, stöhnte sie unverblühmt auf. Überrascht schaute er sie an und erblickte zwei lustverhangende Augen.

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte er leise, während er fortfuhr, mit seinen Fingern auf und ab strich. "Ja", hauchte sie. Er lächelte und beugte sich hinab, um ihre anderen Lippen sachte zu küssen. "Nenn mich doch bitte Vater, Liebes." Er strich ihr über ihren Kitzler und sie biss sich ungeniert auf die Lippen. "Mach weiter, Vater", forderte sie und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

Er kreiste zärtlich mit dem Daumen ihre schönste Stelle und sie bewegte sich unmerklich mit. Plötzlich nahm sie ihre Beine hoch und legte sie sie neben den Armen an ihren Kopf. "Du bist aber beweglich, Liebes", kommentierte er. Sie lächelte nur und sagte wieder: "Mach weiter, Vater." Das turnte ihn an. Er kreiste weiter mit seinem Daumen und erkundete desweiteren mit einem der Finger seiner linken Hand ihre feuchte Enge. Zur Antwort bäumte sie sich auf.

Unter seiner Robe wartete jemand stramm auf seinen Einsatz. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, so atemberaubend war das Mädchen vor ihm. Er nahm noch einen zweiten Finger dazu. Jetzt, da sie sich unerwartet ihm freiwillig und so willig hingegeben hatte, ging er wider seinen Plänen vorsichtig mit ihr um. Behutsam nahm er sie rein und raus, was ihr jedes mal ein Keuchen entlockte. Inzwischen glänzte ihr Körper und kleine Perlen hatten sich ihr am Hals, Stirn und Oberlippe gebildet.

Nebenbei löste er seine rechte Hand von ihr, zog seinen Zauberstab und dimmte das Licht, bis es wie Mondschein auf sie herabfiel. Der Anblick war einfach glorreich. Er küsste sie noch einmal, diesmal fordernder, drang mit seiner Zung in ihren offenen Mund. Sofort umspielte ihre Zunge die seine. Sie tanzten und schlagen sich umeinander. Der schönste Kuss seines Lebens.

Keuchend löste sie sich von ihm, streckte sich, biss ihm neckisch ins Ohrläppchen, um ihm darein zu wispern: "Ich will mehr, Vater." Sofort zuckte es zwischen seinen Beinen. Schmerzhaft pulsierte er schon seit einiger Zeit, drängte, gierte, wollte die Sache nur allzu schnell zuende bringen. Aber Dumbledore wollte es auskosten.

"Warum sollte ich es unnötig beschleunigen?", fragte er verschmitzt und war ganz und gar nicht auf die Antwort gefasst. Sie nahm ihre Beine wieder weg, ließ sie vom Tisch hängen, um mit ihren Füßen geschickt die Robe nach oben zu ziehen und sich zu seinen Penis vorzutasten. Fordern fühlte er zwei kleine Sohlen, die sich gegen seinen Schaft drückten und ihn reibten.

Er wäre beinahe gekommen, konnte sich nur zurückhalten, indem er sich nach vorne lehnte und sich somit den Füßen entzog. Ein tiefes Grollen kam aus seiner Brust, das er gar nicht von sich kannte. "Der Minipapa möchte das so dringend", sagte sie und die Worte drangen wie flüssiger Honig in sein Ohr. Minipapa. Das Wort klang schon oft genutzt. Ob sie mit Xenophilius...?

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Füßen, umgriffen die Gelenke, zogen sie beide zu seinem gierigen Mund. Er lutschte ihr an ihren Zehen und sie kicherte vergnügt. Leckte Sohlen und Hacken, packte ihre Kniekehlen und platzierte sie auf seine Schultern. Dann drang seine Zunge in sie ein und sie warf ihren Kopf mit dem so lieblichen Gesicht in den Nacken. Er wollte sie nur kurz schmecken, bevor er sie nahm. Anders herum hatte er das noch nie gemacht.

Sie sah ihn wartend an. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als sonst. Ihre fleischrosa Brustwarzen waren kleine Knospen geworden. Auf einmal mit aller Geduld der Welt nahm er seine beiden Zeigefinger und reizte ihre kleinen unreifen Brüste neckisch. Sie stöhnte wieder. "Vater...", setzte sie an, sprach jedoch nicht weiter. "Was möchtest du, Liebes? Sag es mir."

Damit konnte er sie nicht ärgern. Völlig hemmungslos und ohne zu warten sagte sie: "Ich möchte Sex. Auf der Stelle." Er lachte amüsiert, tat ihr dann aber den Gefallen. Mit einem langsamen, aber unnachgiebigen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Luna war still geworden. Besorgt schaute er auf ihre geschlossenen Augen. Hatte sie Schmerzen? Nein, sie horchte nur in ihr Inneres. Er fühlte, wie sie sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Einerseits fand er das schade, da es nicht mehr so reizvoll für ihn war, andererseis brachte es ihm ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie es schön fand.

Rhythmisch begann er sich zu bewegen. Wie zu einem Takt einer nicht hörbaren Melodie eines Liebeslieds drang er seine Hüften an ihren Hintern und wieder zurück. Luna war eindeutig diejenige von den beiden, die lauter und öfter stöhnte. Völlig hingegeben lag sie auf dem Schreibtisch, einen Stift im Rücken und ließ sich in die Wellen der Lust schaukeln. In Gedanken war sie schon längst nicht mehr im Büro des Schulleiters, sondern reitete mit den Thestralen durch die Lüfte, einen bunten Regenbogen hinter sich lassend.

Schwächer werdend stütze er sich mit beiden Händen auf sie ab, indem er seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Er faselte blödes Zeug wie "Du bist göttlich. Der Himmel hat dich mir geschickt. Du kannst nur eine Veela sein", während er sich bis kurz vor dem Orgasmus brachte.

Mit erstickender Stimme zischte er: "Bist du soweit?" Luna nahm nur ihre langen Beine und legte sie um seine Hüfte wie eine Klammer, presste ihn dicht an sich. Beide kamen lauthals stöhnend. Der Wortkronleuchter zerbarst und rieselte mit funkelnden Glitzerstaub auf sie hinab.

Er war schon fertig, als sie noch bebte. Faszinierend beobachtete er, wie sich die Schauder durch ihren Körper zogen. Als sie sich mühsam aufsetzte, half er ihr und strich ihr väterlich die nassen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. "Das war schön, Vater." Er lachte leise auf. "Ja, das war es, Luna."

Nachdem sie wieder angezogen war, noch einen Schluck von dem Wein genommen hatte - diesmal ohne betäubendes Pulver darin - ging sie verträumt zur Tür, drehte dann plötzlich fröhlich eine Pirouette und sah ihn unverblümt an, während sie die Tür aufschwang und sich nach hinten lehnte, indem sie sich an der Türklinge auf beiden Seiten festhielt.

"Nächstes Mal, wenn Sie mich so dringend zu sprechen wünschen, bestellen Sie mich gleich in den Keller. Das bereitet Ihnen weniger Umstände, Professor." Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand das so schwer zu durchschauende aber anscheinend selbst alles zu durchschauende Mädchen. Er sah ihr nur verblüfft hinterher.

Sofort ging er schnellen Schrittes zu einen der mannshohen Spiegel mit den goldenen Rahmen an den Wänden und betrachtete sich. Nein, alles war perfekt. Doch wie zur Bestätigung zuckte wieder etwas durch sein Gesicht. Er schaute auf die leise rieselnde Sanduhr, gut und unauffällig versteckt in einem Büchregel. Es war knapp geworden aber gerade noch in der Zeit.

Er konnte zusehen, wie sich sein Bart verkürzte, der Bauch flacher wurde, die Brust muskulöser. Seine Haare färbten sich langsam wieder schwarz, bis ihn die gewohnten Züge entgegenstarrten.

Der Tränkemeister hatte wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet. Den Vielsafttrank beherrschte er im Schlaf. Und dennoch hatte die kleine Luna Lovegood Professor Snape sofort durchschaut.


End file.
